Seri Persahabatan : Aku dan Ino
by Fvvn
Summary: pengambilan ide cerita dari kehidupan nyataku.ini berkisah tentang dua orang sahabat yang sudah berjanji akan masuk ke sekolah yg sama saat SMA nanti, namun apa daya... sepertinya janji kita nggak bisa ditepati. Ino terpaksa sekolah ditempat yang jauh..


**Desclaimer :  
Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Lebay, kisah pribadi (maaf kerasa curhat)**

**Genre :  
Friendship**

**Kotodama Jr. High School**

**06.10 AM**

**Di Kelas,**

Hari ini, hari dimana kami berdua akan mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah. Bisa dibilang, ujian kali ini cukup mengerikan karena, jika kami mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata maka kami bisa dinyatakan tidak lulus.

"Sakura, setelah lulus nanti kau mau masuk ke SMA mana?" Ino bertanya padaku saat menunggu datangnya pengawas ujian mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

"Eh? Hmm… orangtuaku sih, mau memasukkanku ke Konoha Center high school.." jawabku yang saat itu sedang menyerut pensil 2B yang kugunakan untuk ujian nanti.

"Konoha center? Kudengar sekolahan itu cukup bergengsi disaat ini. Pamornya nggak kalah bagus lho dengan sekolah Hanafuji… tapi, orang kayak Sakura pasti bisa masuk dengan mudah deh.. hah… sementara aku, masih was-was takut nilai NEM yang kudapat jelek atau lebih buruk, Tidak lulus!"

"Kenapa kamu nggak ngambil contekan? Padahal anak satu sekolah kan pada ngambil…"

"Nggak ah… aku pengen ngeliat, bisa lulus dengan NEM berapa kalau aku usaha sendiri… hehehe…" jawabnya yang terkekeh. Yah, dari sekian banyak murid di Kotodama Jr, hanya kami berdua sajalah yang tidak membiarkan diri kami untuk mencontek. Bukannya karena takut ketauan atau apa, tetapi perasaan itu muncul begitu saja didalam batin kami berdua.

"Yosh semangat ya! usahain kita satu sekolah!" ucapku yang menggebu-gebu.

"Oke!" balasnya mantap.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pengawas pun datang dan ujian dengan mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris pun dimulai.

Aku dan Ino, sudah berteman akrab sejak kelas 1 SMP. Meskipun baru 3 tahun bersama, entah kenapa kami berdua merasa cocok jauh dibandingkan dengan yang orang kira. Dari selera acara TV, anime, bahkan kami pernah menyukai cowok yang sama! Selain itu, humor sense yang dimiliki kami berdua kelewat tinggi. oleh sebab itu, aku dan Ino sering menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para murid di Kotodama Jr School. Haha… jika harus membandingkan kami berdua dengan tokoh-tokoh di anime, pasti Sosok Koizumi dan Otani lah yang paling tepat! Karena apa? Kami berdua juga memiliki refleks yang sama persis! Sungguh! Aku dan Ino sering menyebutkan kalimat yang sama diwaktu yang bersamaan. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tapi ini hampir sering terjadi. Rasanya, aku bakalan malas kalau Ino sampai nggak masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku.

**X-x-X**

**Kotodama Jr. High School**

**09.23 AM **

**Halaman utama,**

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak kami berdua berhasil menyelesaikan ujian…

"Permisi– mohon geser sedikit… aku mau liat papan pengumumannya!" ucapku yang setengah teriak dibantu dengan sahabat karibku Ino.

_Haruno Sakura – 35,05_

"Wah! NEM ku 35,05! Syukurlah! Kalo punya Ino berapa?" tanyaku padanya sambil mencari nama sahabatku dikertas pengumuman yang tertempel di mading sekolah.

_Yamanaka Ino – 30,82_

'Hah? Nggak ngampe 31?' pikir batinku yang mulai gelisah. Aku melihat wajah Ino yang agak khawatir saat itu. Apalagi sampai berteriak "Hah! NEM ku cuman 30,82? TIDAAKKK!"

"E-eh Ino…" aku menepuk bahunya. sementara Ino hanya menoleh lemas, "K-ke kantin dulu yuk…" ajakku padanya dengan nada suara yang hati-hati.

"Hnn…." jawabnya yang agak lesu saat itu. wajar saja, standar nilai NEM di Konoha center high school itu cukup tinggi yakni, 34. Padahal tahun lalu standar nya cuman 32 an… pasti saat ini Ino bener-bener nge DROP. Ugh, gawat!

**Di Kantin,**

"Sakura, NEM ku kecil banget… gimana nih? Standar nilai NEM untuk Konoha Center nggak masuk.. bahkan untuk nilai yang tahun lalu… yaah… masa aku terpaksa masuk disekolah swasta?"

"Yaah… jangan dong… usahain masuk ke Konoha Center dong.. pliss! Kamu kan bisa main belakang…" usulku padanya yang ditanggapi dengan wajah Ino yang semakin lesu

"Hmm.. Sakura… masih mending kalau NEM ku 32 atau 33, skian… tapi kalo 30! Emangnya masih bisa diterima meskipun nyogok?"

"Yah usahain aja! Siapa tau nasib lagi mujur… oke? Oke? Janji ya kita satu sekolah lagi…"

"Hmm… ya udah deh aku coba…" aku menanggapi ucapan Ino dengan tersenyum. Mudah-mudahan saja, Ino bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku… Amin…

**X-x-X**

**Konoha Center high School**

**09.34 AM**

**di ruang pendaftaran,**

Aku dan Ayahku Kakashi, datang untuk mendaftarkan diri disekolah ini. Yah, sekolah yang cukup damai, hijau, dan bangunannya pun tinggi nan besar. Meskipun aku kurang suka dengan tembok gedung sekolahnya yang berwarna Pink mencolok, tapi seenggaknya halaman serta lapangan sekolah ini cukup luas. Sepertinya aku akan betah. Hehe…

Saat hendak menyerahkan berkas dan formulir pendaftaran ke salah satu staff disana, aku melihat seorang wanita disampingku yang ternyata ia adalah mama nya Ino!

"Mama Ino…" sapaku padanya, "Ino nya mana?" tanyaku yang langsung aja to the point

"Ino diparkiran… dia nunggu didalam mobil…" jawabnya yang tersenyum

"Ooh.." aku hanya mengucapkan kata 'Ooh' saja sambil membalas senyumannya, kemudian bergagas pergi keluar ruangan dan Mencari mobil Ino diparkiran..

'Mana ya? duuh…' aku mencari disetiap mobil yang ada ditempat parkiran, tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukannya. Ketika aku hendak menelpon Ino, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan yang seperti memanggil,

"Oi!"

Aku mencari sumber suara, dan sebuah tangan keluar dari kaca jendela mobil berwarna merah sambil berlambaian kearah ku.

'Itu dia..!' pikirku dalam batin sambil berlari kearah mobil itu.

"Ino! Ah, ada Hinata juga!" teriakku begitu pintu mobil terbuka dan wajah mereka berdua terlihat.

"Selamat siang…" ucap Hinata

"Kamu juga lagi daftar Sakura…?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang sumringah. Sepertinya, Ino bakalan sekolah di Konoha center.. asik!

"Ya begitulah… ternyata kamu jadi sekolah disini!" tanyaku balik yang enggak kalah menggebunya

"Iyaaa! KYAAAA! Kita satu sekolah lagiiii!" teriakku, Ino, bahkan Hinata pun ikut menjerit histeris. Ya, Hinata juga salah satu sahabat dekatku meskipun enggak sedekat Ino.

"Udah tau kan kalau hari jum'at masuk jam 7 pagi? Ada pengarahan.." tanyaku dengan wajah yang excited

"Yap, tau.." balas Ino dan Hinata kompak

"Ntar pulangnya bareng yukkk! Kyaaa! Senengnyaaa!"

"Iyaaa! Yeeiiiih!" kami bertiga jejeritan sambil berpegangan tangan. Bener-bener deh, Punya sahabat akrab itu menyenangkan sekali… apalagi bisa bersekolah bersama lebih lama lagi dengan mereka…

**X-x-X**

**Sore, 16.29 PM**

**Di Rumah,**

Padahal pengarahan mulai lusa, tapi rasanya aku udah deg-deg an stengah mati sekarang. Rasanya seneeeeng banget bisa satu sekolah lagi sama temen akrabku. Karena terlalu senang, aku memutuskan untuk sekedar meng-Sms Ino agar melupakan rasa deg-deganku yang berlebih ini.

_To : Ino_

_Uuuy, jum'at mw pk bju ptih-ijo atau ptih-biru?_

_From : Sakura_

Aku menunggu balasannya nggak sampai semenit…

**Tririririt **_*Soundtrack Kuroshitsuji OP* _a.k.a ringtone Hpku berbunyi, 'Tumben cepet' pikirku dalam batin

_To : Sakura_

_Maaf, ky'a w gk jd deh skuL di Knoha Center… nybelin!_

_From : Ino_

_.  
_

'Deg' rasa deg-degan akan senang yang berlebih ini berubah drastis menjadi rasa deg-degan yang khawatir. aku harap saat ini Ino sedang bercanda…

.

_To : Ino_

_Hah? Ga jadi? KENAPA! U boonk Ya!_

_From : Sakura_

_.  
_

_To : Sakura_

_Serius w! mna mgkin w boonk! Nnti aj dh jlsin'a… w lg frustasi…_

_From : Ino_

_.  
_

_To : Ino_

_Kokkkkk? Emanknya knp?_

_From : Sakura_

Aku menunggu balasan darinya namun tak kunjung datang, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur dikamarku sambil memegangi HP.

**Trirriririt~ **Kali ini ringtone lagu Sora by hearts Grow yang berdering, tanda adanya panggilan masuk

_Coco-is-nut _(nama kontak Ino di HP ku)

'Ino nelpon? Tumben..' pikirku dalam batin kemudian langsung saja menjawab telepon darinya,

"Ya? ada apa?"

"_Sakura… Kepseknya nyebelin… tau ga? Masa biaya masuk gue dari yang tadinya 6 juta langsung dinaikin jadi 7 juta! Wtf? Reseh banget tuh kepsek!"_

"Hah? 7jt? Serius lo! Trus, lo beneran nggak masuk ke Konoha Center….?"

"_Iya… terpaksa deh… huuuh! Gimana ini Sak? Padahal gue pengen banget masuk ke sana….rasanya gue mau nangis nih…."_

"Emangnya nggak bisa dinego lagi apa? Usahain dong masuk… yaah, masa kita pisah sih… payah ah!"

"_Gue juga, pengennya bareng…. Si Hinata tetep masuk ke Konoha Center dia… haah… berarti gue yang sendirian…"_

"Yaaah….. kok gitu sih? _-Sensor-_ tuh KepSek! Masih mending kalo yang mainin harga tuh gurunya, lha ini Kepsek! Kepsek cuy! Parah… Komersil banget sih! Si Hinata nyogoknya 7jt juga?"

"_Iya… gue denger dari bokapnya sih 7jt…. Emangnya biaya masuk tanpa nyogok itu berapa?"_

"2,25jt.."

"_Diih… murah banget… huuuuh… eh, suara lo kok kayak ngantuk gitu?"_

"Iya nih, baru bangun tidur…"

"_Oh.. ya udah deh… bye…"_

"Bye.."

Padahal aku udah seneng banget saat tau Ino bakalan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Tapi apa daya, tiba-tiba aja mama nya berubah pikiran untuk batal masuk ke Konoha center High School. Ya wajar aja sih, udah dateng dengan membawa uang 6jt, tiba-tiba aja kepseknya minta 7jt secara mendadak. Kalau aku jadi mama nya Ino, pasti mukanya kepsek itu udah aku tonjok… nyebelin! Padahal, kalo ada Ino, sifat dinginku enggak perlu muncul lagi… aku nggak mau sendirian kayak waktu SD dulu. Kalau sendirian, aura dingin plus suram ku bakalan keluar. Aku bukan tipe anak yang mudah bergaul. Karena, setiap orang yang mau berteman denganku pasti hanya karena ingin mencontek. Cuman Ino doang, satu-satunya teman yang menerimaku apa adanya, bukan karena minta contekan atau hal lainnya.

Cuman Ino doang…

Yah, meskipun kadang dia itu menyebalkan…

Tapi kan, setiap orang memang selalu punya kekurangan…

Haah…

Rasanya aku jadi malas sekolah di Konoha Center. Kalau tau begini, lebih baik aku pindah ke sekolah yang tempatnya lebih jauh lagi, semisal Ozuru high school di Sunagakure. Aku nggak mau keinget terus sama teman-temanku di kotodama Jr. high school. Jujur aja, pertama kali aku masuk ke SMP itu, rasanya nyebelin banget dengan keadaan anak murid yang super berisik dan kampungan seperti mereka. Teriak-teriakan kayak uwa-uwa diragunan, mereka pikir Kotodama Jr tuh sekolahnya mereka apa! Tapi, semakin lama aku berada di Kotodama jr (kelas A) ini, aku jadi semakin menikmati bahkan menjadi terhibur dengan teriakan dan tampang konyol nan awut-awutan yang terpampang diwajah dekil mereka. Haha… yah, terkadang anak cowok yang dekil dan cerewet lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan anak cowok sok cool yang hobinya ngurusin badan atau narsis berlebihan…

Ah, jadi kangen…

Kenapa ya penyesalan selalu datang terlambat…

Entah kenapa aku mulai menyukai seisi kelasku setelah beberapa bulan lagi kami lulus dan keluar dari Kotodama Jr…. hah… bodohnya,

Sekarang harapan terakhirku adalah,

Seandainya saja, mamanya Ino berubah pikiran besok…

Ya, besok adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran di sekolah Konoha Center sampai batas waktu jam satu siang. Ya Tuhan, masih adakah kesempatan untuk merubah hatinya mama Ino? aku harap, endingnya Ino bisa bersekolah di SMA yang sama denganku nanti…

Kumohon ya tuhan.. aku mau nangis nih.. eh, malah udah nangis… cih…

_To : Sakura_

_dah tidur?_

_From : Ino_

_.  
_

Hah? Ino SMS malem-malem begini?

.

_To : Ino_

_Blom… lg ngtik Fic :-( _

_From : Sakura_

.

_To : Sakura_

_Mav y! toh ada Hinata kq ^^_

_From : Ino_

.

_To : Ino_

_G asik ah.. ntr image dingin w kluar lg kl ngk ad Tmd:-(_

_From : Sakura_

_.  
_

_To : Sakura_

_Kn Hinata ttp msk ke stu… jd u ad tmn'a kq ^^ sumpah, w mw nngiz, trutma u Sak.. Mav :-(  
_

_From : Ino_

_.  
_

_To : Ino_

_Bkn mslah tmn No..! lgian, w kn sm Hinata krng akrb… ah, u sih pk ngmng bgtu… gw kn jdi ikutan nangis! Cih!_

_From : Sakura_

_.  
_

_To : Sakura_

_Jah! W bneran nngis nih..! ckck… br pr1 x w sdih gra2 Shbat. ky'a w bkln msk skul di Ozuru high school deh… soal'a kl skul w dket, w tkut kpikiran sm u Sak… sm Sai sih dkit… hehe… :-D  
_

_From : Ino_

_.  
_

_To : Ino_

_Ha? Ozuru high school? Itu kn di Suna? Jauh bgt! Hm.. tp ywdh dh kl u jd di stu, w srink2 maen krmh y? eh, kl nginep kta ajk si Hinata yak? :-)  
_

_From : Sakura_

_.  
_

_To : Sakura_

_Oke ^^ srink2 main y… btwy, bgi dong Naruto chapter gope'a… hehe... Hiks! T_T  
_

_From : Ino_

_.  
_

_To : Ino_

_Ok sip ^^ Hmm… hbis msa2 MOS aj x y w krmh u'a?_

_From : Sakura_

_.  
_

_To : Sakura_

_Oke deh… bye.. awas u kl mpe lupa ama w… gw tonjok sih!_

_From : Ino_

_.  
_

To : Ino

Iya ikh… Ino Bab- upz… hehe… u jg sma.. aws sih kl smpe lpa, w jambak rmbut u ^^

From : Sakura

.

To : Sakura

^^ hehe

From : Ino

.

Ya ampun…

Baru pertama kali, serius! Gue sedih banget harus pisah sama sahabat deket gue Ino… padahal, dulu gue seneng banget pindah-pindah sekolah sampe 4 kali! Bayangin aja… baru kali ini doang aku ngerasa berat banget… Hmm… meskipun nyaris mustahil, sedikitnya batinku masih berharap supaya mamanya Ino ngebiarin Ino sekolah di Konoha center sama kayak aku. Nggak kebayang deh, siapa temen sebangku ku nanti kalau bukan Ino. aku nggak mau kalau orang itu kayak Jbl, genit, suka ngegodain cowok, sama yang terpenting NGGAK TAU ANIME! Huh! Pokoknya aku nggak mau!

Ozuru High School? Sekolah di Suna itu apa nggak kelewat jauh? Tapi… kalo aku jadi Ino, aku pasti bakalan ngelakuin hal yang sama… bener deh… aku juga takut kebayang sedih terus kalo sekolah ditempat yang deket sama Ino…

Ya Tuhan,

Seperti apa besok nanti…?

Kumohon… kumohon dengan segenap jiwa, raga, hati seluruh anggota tubuhku ini, kumohon…

Buatlah Ino sekolah ditempat yang sama denganku tuhan…

Aku masih Terus berharap sampai batas pendaftaran di Konoha Central habis… bahkan, setelah itupun… aku masih berharap, seandainya saja tahun depan Ino pindah ke Konoha Central… dengan begitu, kita masih bisa bareng lagi kayak dulu sewaktu SMP…

Hehehe…

Seperti apa besok…? aku sama sekali nggak tau…

Harapanku…

Masih bisa terkabul kah?

**~OWARI~**

Maaf lebay, tapi ini beneran perasaanku sama sahabatku Bella… hiks! Gue nggak mau pisaaaah! maaf ya, jadi kerasa curhat xDD tapi, Fic ini gue tulis setelah mendengar kabar dri Bella klo dia beneran nggak bisa skul ditempat yg sama kyk gw... serius deh, baru kali ini gue punya temen yang bener-bener klop sama gue. padahal dulu gue saking bosennya sampe-sampe pindah-pindah skul sampe 4x... apalagi wktu SD... pindahnya sampe gila-gilaan... Ortu gue smpe males tuh ngurusin pendaftaran skul... hehehe *DIGAPLOK*


End file.
